Setting dawn and the rise of the moon: the rise of Naruto
by Nick Tanico
Summary: As the sun sets on his former life and the moon rises to greet his new self as he was ignored by his parent for his sister he sought out to become strong with the help of two powerful entity Strong Naruto, Naruto harem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Setting dawn and the rise of the moon

Human talking-"HI"

Human Thinking-'Hi'

Technique-Rasengan

None human talking-**"Hi"**

None human thinking-**'Hi'**

Disclaimer-I do not own these two stories aside for my concept.

In Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves a eleven year old boy with spike blond hair, oceanic blue eyes, and three whisker marks was watching from afar observing his so called Parents were training his sister who had long red hair tie into two pony tails, his _mothers_ violet eyes, but she didn't have whisker marks.

This boy was name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of both Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage also known as the yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki also known as the red death brother to Nanami Uzumaki Namikaze.

Now why a prominent member of the family would be ignored well it all started eleven years a great demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack Konoha in response Minato was about to seal the great beast with a seal that would split the two in half the soul and body would go to Naruto while the chakra would go to his sister.

But the seal requires a sacrifice but instead Minato was knock unconscious by the former Hokage Sarutobi Hirazune and he perform the seal so on that day fort Nanami was look as the hero for having the chakra while Naruto well some thought of him as the Kyuubi since they thought since he hold the soul and body he was the Kyuubi the justified it with his whisker marks.

So while his sister was the hero Naruto was look at as the village's parish so there was a law past that this will not be spoken off do so and you will be punish for it but it didn't stop the villager for scorning Naruto.

His _parents_ decided to teach Nanami to control the Kyuubi's chakra since his _Godfather_ told them of a prophesy that a child who held great power will bring peace to the ninja world so they thought it would be Nanami so both parents train Nanami while they ignore Naruto.

Back with Naruto he was observing his parents from on top of the three they have once again forgotten about him it has been getting worst over the years to the point where he feels like he doesn't exist in his own home nor did his parents ever notice the wounds he gotten from some of the villagers if it weren't for his healing ability he would have been dead.

Yes the village didn't see him as a child they saw him as a demon who lost his power save for an Anbu in a weasel mask who introduce herself as Izumi Uchiha that's until the Uchiha massacre when she killed her clan save for her mother Mikoto Uchiha who in Naruto's opinion was more of a mother then his own and her sister Satomi Uchiha who was like a little sister to him along with a few were spare.

Izumi introduce Naruto to both of them which they got really close aside from her father when Mikoto heard what happen to him she opted to call out Kushina but Naruto stop her telling her that maybe eventually she would realize.

With Satomi both of them got close to be like brother and sister they would play or train together with Izumi enjoying together company they knew how Naruto was treated by the villagers which Satomi was angry about she made a vow to become strong to protect Naruto since she consider him as someone close.

When Izumi and Mikoto heard this they smile seeing how close Satomi was with Naruto one time Izumi tease both of them saying like they were like a married couple their response they turn red but shrug it off saying they didn't find anything wrong with that.

Now on the day of the massacre Izumi took a leap of faith and told the three of them of what her father along with some of the Uchiha were planning on a coup to over throw the Hokage which shock them but Mikoto knew something like this might happen.

Well since it was told that a men with a spiral mask who had the Sharingan took control of the Kyuubi the only men ever to do so was Madara Uchiha so the relation with some of the villager along with their clan was shaky at best though they knew the history of how Madara was banish from their clan some still though they were conspiring against them.

Izumi explain upon hearing about the coup she was given an assignment under agreement that both his mother and sister won't go under the breeding program to recreate the Sharingan and they would be under protection.

They understood since if it were to happen there would be civil war thus causing chaos in the village so only a few Uchiha who were not part of the coup were spare after which Izumi became a missing nin Naruto wanting to give something to Izumi something to remember him by bought her a ring it was simple yet beautiful it was silver with a dark red gem in the middle.

He told her so long as she has that they were never really apart from each other and one day they would see each other again she smile warmly having tears in response she ask him to make a blood pack with her thus sealing their bonds with each other needless to say Naruto was more than happy to accept.

Also over the years Naruto meet a girl name Hinata it was on the nigh Naruto was heading towards the Uchiha compound he saw men holding a child who Naruto knew was an Hyuga so Naruto use the training he learn from Izumi.

Using his speed to his advantage he took the opportunity when they were distracted and struck him or more like kick him from behind the head then he flare his chakra alerting the nearby people of what happen seeing the Hyuga alight he opted to leave but was stop by two men and a women he sigh in relive as it was Hiashi Hyuga and his wife Hitomiko Hyuga both shinobi council member along with them was Hiashi's brother Hizashi Hyuga.

Seeing them Naruto left though his action didn't go unnoticed with them the next day they invited him to their compound to thank him but Naruto told them he was just passing by and saw she was in trouble so he help her they knew how he was treated by his parents though he told them not to interfere saying soon or later they would know.

They also heard from one of their clan members how Naruto was treated which got them anger at the villages stupidity Hiashi told Naruto if ever he need a place to go the Hyuga compound was open to him.

So Naruto gain a new friend Hinata also to be noted after the incident there was an investigation apparently one of the elder made a deal to have Hinata to be kidnap along with an assassin plot to kill Hitomiko so he was charged with treason and was executed so intern they were further in dept with Naruto since seeing as the information came from the men who Naruto knock out.

Over the course of the year Naruto was not seen with his _family_ he was usually by himself during thous time he meet Anko Mitarashi like him she was view negatively by the villagers Naruto found her almost rape by a male Chunin Naruto got a wooden plank and hit where the sun doesn't shine it also a good thing her friend Kurenai Yuhi who was looking for her she happen to saw what Naruto did to help her friend out who was almost rape since the men spike her drink.

She thank Naruto who said he was doing the right thing from then on Naruto was able to gain another friend and in time both women became close to Naruto more so with Anko since they both were view as outcast Anko told Naruto the reason she was view as such it was cause her sensei Orochimaru since she was his apprentice they saw her as that bastard.

Naruto told her they were fools for looking at someone as beautiful as her like the names they would call her snake-whore to him she was one of the most beautiful person he ever meet and he was lucky to know her.

This cause Anko to smile a true smile ay his words she thank him but told him not to tell anyone since she has a reputation to hold being one of the toughest kunochi in Konoha

Now to the present time Naruto left where the tree where he was viewing his sister being train by his parents he jump down then left to visit his one of his favorite place Ichiraku Ramen stand.

But unknown to him this event would change everything he was walking towards the ramen stand upon going over the alley way he was then surrounded by a mob "look what we have here it our lucky day we have the demon corner" one of the men said holding a kunai.

Naruto sigh in frustration "how many times do I have to tell you I am not a demon I'm a human being" he said to them one of them spat at that "please you're a demon in human flesh since our Hokage seal your power away now we are her to finish what he started TIME TO DIE DEMON" one of them shouted the last part.

Just before Naruto could escape he was tie down by ninja wire "hehe wouldn't want you to escape now demon" then men who bind Naruto said one of the mod members got close enough and stab Naruto in the throat preventing him from calling for help.

They proceeded in beating, stabbing, and cutting him along with saying words such as "you deserve to die", "a demon like you deserves this" but one got him "hehe it's a good thing the Yondaime would lock him out for use to exact our revenge he probably thinks his part of his family but he isn't now time to relieve them of a burden"

In Naruto hearth broke along with his spirit 'well at least it will be all over sorry everyone it looks like I won't be seeing any of you goodbye' he though as succumbs to darkness taking death embrace.

Naruto then woke up he saw his surrounding it was a large sewer "so this must be hell well I guess a demon like me deserve this" he said sadly then he heard cry noise he spun around to see a giant gate the crying was coming from the other side of it.

Naruto went inside trying to find the source of the crying he saw two people what he can describe as a goddess one had white faire slightly pale skin, silver hair that reach till her waist, a perfect hearth shape face, firm F-cup breast and a firm, but the one that got him was ten swirling tails from her back side she was hugging another woman she had blood red hair that also reach till her waist, slightly tan skin, E-cup breast, he also noted nine tails from her back side.

Naruto was taken aback by their beauty that would have men droll over and women jealous "um excuse me but why are you too crying" he called out both of them look at him with wide eyes "Naruto?" they said in unison.

He nodded "ya that me so um why are both of you crying" he said to both of them suddenly the jump onto him shouting his name the red hair woman was saying sorry over and over again "um miss why are you saying sorry to me oh and can you tell me where I am it doesn't look like hell to me or is it" he felt both of them stiff.

The silver hair woman look at him with tears in her beautiful eyes they were violet with three black circular patterns and the one in the middle was the Sharingan with full three tomoe **"why do you think you're a demon"** she ask.

Naruto look down sadly also with tears in his eyes "well the villagers said I am I guess their right I mean my so called parents ignores me for my sister but I thought they would notice apparently not hell when I wanted to train they would scold me about it well I guess they never did saw me as their son maybe I am the Kyuubi in human…" he wasn't able to finish when the red head woman slap him.

She look him directly in the eyes her slit crimson eye to his oceanic blue eye **"you are not a demon Naruto of any I'm the demon her along with her"** she said which confuse him "how can two beautiful goddesses claim to be demons and who are the both of you anyway" Naruto ask.

The silver hair woman was the first to stand **"well first of all Naruto I'm the Jubi No Yoko or the ten tail demon"** she said standing up in her naked glory showing of her ten tails **"and I'm the Kyuubi No Yoko or the nine tail fox demon and I'm sorry Naruto it was because of my mistake that you have to suffer like this also to answer your other question we are in your Inner world"** she said.

Naruto eyes widen he knew about both of them since he read some in a library whenever he could sneak in "but how I can understand the Kyuubi-chan but how about you Jubi-chan I though the sage seal you up in the moon" he said.

The Jubi along with Kyuubi blush at the added suffix to her name **"well Naruto it was cause the seal from the moon was weakening so when the third Hokage was sealing Kyuubi's chakra the Shinigami also took the opportunity to seal me into you as well"** she answered.

Naruto nodded somehow understanding "alight but Kyuubi-chan why did you attack Konoha" he ask that statement shock her as she though he would blame her but no he was asking her side **"well I was making my way back to my den when a men in a spiral mask caught me in a genjutsu the only men who has ever done that was Madara"** she said.

Naruto took a thinking pose "well that would be impossible as he was defeated unless he fake it opting to bid his time but how would he survive he would most likely to be a hundred years old but if that the case someone ells control you in attacking Konoha" he said.

Both women were shock at his analytical skills **"yes that would be the case as I too thought he was gone when the Shodaime defeated him I was free from his control then I escape" **they Kyuubi said.

Naruto thought of this whoever was behind that mask was the cause of his suffering, his pain, his sadness he look both of them both in the eyes Jubi noted his eyes change similar to her "Jubi-chan, Kyuubi-chan will you help me be strong so I can defend us along with finding this men and kill him but not just that I want to also be able to protect thous who are precious to me so will both of you help me" he ask.

They were shock he was asking them for help Jubi of course accept as he saw Naruto would use her power for good but Kyuubi was hesitant **"why would you ask someone who cause your suffering to help you and yes we saw everything as we are seal within you so why would you?"** she said as she was on her knees still crying remembering all the pain he went trough.

Naruto bent down using his thumb to wipe away her tears away "cause I don't blame you as it was that mask men who did this not you and before you ask I believe you I can tell your telling the truth so please will you help me become strong" he said in a soft caring voice.

Kyuubi was crying again but not in sadness but in joy as she saw he didn't blame her **"alight I will help you as so I can redeem myself for all the pain you went through"** she said stubbornly Naruto sigh at this "and I will tell you again Kyuubi-chan your not to blame for this but thank you how about you Jubi-chan" he ask.

She kneel down with them **"I will since I can see you would use the abilities I would give you for good" **she said Naruto smile at that "thank you and I promise I won't abuse the power you give me you as well Kyuubi but how am I to get out of my Inner world" he ask while scratching the back of his head.

Both women chuckle **"well it easy it your world so you can just go in and out but here let me help you"** Jubi said then push him outside of his Inner world outside of his mind the mob was cheering as they though the demon was dead but they were dead wrong.

Naruto stood up as his wounds was healing he open his eyes he could see even more clearly then he previously did **"well that would because you have both the legendary Rinnegan and the Sharingan so your vision his far superior then any human also I will be passing you something that would help you" **Jubi said inside his Inner world Naruto figure they must have establish a link so they can talk to him.

Naruto smirk as he got the information before any of them can act Naruto open his hand suddenly a hole appear on his palm and was forming a black substance appear it was forming a black shuriken Naruto then threw them at the mob who wasn't fast enough to doge as the black shuriken was faster than they can react killing them or rather decimating their bodies leaving a pool of blood.

'Well that was both awesome and disgusting what is it Jubi-chan?' he ask the ten tail demoness **"well for being my Jinchuriki you'll be able to use malleable chakra you can use for attack which no defense can penetrate aside from that you can also defend yourself from any attack which is invincible meaning no attack can harm you also take note you can also teleport from the weapons you create and finally you can make weapons such as the shuriken you made"** she said.

'Wow that is awesome alight I think it's time for me leave don't want the villagers see the demon getting strong first hmm I need to buy some supplies first and fast wait I know' he finish his thought as he use a hand sigh he saw Izumi use once Kage bunshin no jutsu in a puff of smoke ten Naruto appear **'a though Kage bunshin when dispel their memories and experience transfers to the original have some of them go to ****_their_**** house to learn techniques'** Kyuubi said

Naruto thank her "alight five of you henge yourself and buy some new cloths along with food the other five will go back to our _house_ jutsu library make sure you can learn the Rasengan, Hirashin no jutsu, along with sealing techniques then meet me on the village gates go but make it quick" Naruto ordered them.

**"I suggest we can go to my den the area around it is large enough so you can train it about east of Kumo or the village hidden in the clouds don't worry I place it under a genjutsu so no one aside from me and thous who I deem worth can enter" **Kyuubi said.

After his clone got what he needed he left Konoha only have one thing on his mind to get stronger but he look back with a sad expression on the people who he was leaving behind "I'm sorry everyone I'll be back one day I can only hope you all can forgive me one day" he said as he left to Kyuubi's den to start his training.

It has been a month since he left Konoha he arrive near the location where in thous days Naruto got close with his tenets to the point where they told them their names Kyuubi's name was Akane and Jubi's name was Saki.

Naruto arrive at the cave since he had Akane with him he can enter the large area Naruto then got settle in then he summon 600 shadow clone "alight cut yourself to groups of 100 group A will be practicing some chakra excursive, group B will be practicing ninjutsu since we the Rinnegan we have control over the element to practice what we learn for the jutsu library, group c will be practicing in using gravity jutsu, group d will be practicing the Rasengan, group E will be practicing sealing technique, and finally group F will be practicing the Hirashin no jutsu" he instructed them.

After which Naruto went inside his Inner world "so Saki-hime what will I be training in" he ask the demoness who blush at the suffix **"well Naruto-kun you'll be practicing how to use your Sharingan or in your case your eternal mangekyo since you have me within you I had it evolve to its highest level and along with the ability of your Rinnegan you see aside you can use your sub elements such an example is wood release" **she said.

She then continues **"also you will have the ability called Izanagi which you can pass trough anything since you have both the yin and yang with you" **Saki finish.

Akane then step forward **"as for me Naruto I'll be helping you master my chakra now I know what you're thinking but how can I train if Nanami has my chakra well truth is the chakra she has will eventually ran out since you have my body along with my soul I can regenerate my chakra also I will be teaching you to use Biju release techniques as Saki-chan here will be teaching you how to master you Sharingan since all the Dojutsu came from her"** she finish.

**"Naruto in five years will be teaching you everything we can also so you don't slouch on other this have some of you clone infiltrate Kumo to learn some education and skills alight" **Saki said to which Naruto understood since aside from being a ninja he had to have some other back ground one of which was learning how to cook.

For him it's going to be one hell of a five years training.

**-End**

**Author-okay I finally got that out of my mine hehe it been bugging me so there you go my fourth story hehe**

**Okay as I promise I will cycle trough Naruto relationship with Hinata but think of her as her road to ninja version well she will be like that at least okay so far the Harm will be Fem Kyuubi, Fem Jubi, Fem Itachi, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Samui, Mabui, Yugito, Fem Nibi since it was requested in my first story that's all for now that will I will reveal as far as Harem goes but I was thinking if I should incent this with his sister what do you think should I?**

**Well JA NE see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-a falling leaf and the moon slayer

Human talking-"HI"

Human Thinking-'Hi'

Technique-Rasengan

None human talking-**"Hi"**

None human thinking-**'Hi'**

**Note-okay I just finish paying my internet now people for your info English is not my first language if you look to my profile I'm Filipino but I will try and check any grammar error **

**Next my update schedule okay since I'm in school sadly I will try to write and update in between free time so 1 week or earlier 2 if I have exams.**

**Lastly I will have Naruto have Zangetsu why because I want him to have a sentinel blade and what better then Zangetsu since the title does pertain to the rise of the moon hehe now on to the story**

Disclaimer-I do not own these two stories aside for my concept.

It has been two years since Naruto left Konoha but life in the village became different you see while some of the villagers view him as a demon others didn't it was a 49 who hated Naruto and 51 who didn't majority of this were people from the red light.

Surprise well don't be since Naruto would usually end up hiding their or be hidden by the people of the red light yes the scum, brothel, yakuza, etc but to him they were friends.

Especially the women in the brothel clubs or strip clubs own by Lilith also know as mother superior her along with people she trusted own the major brothels to strip clubs in the red lights.

She has long brown hair, green pupiless eye, DD-cup breast, tan skin, a hearth shape face, she would wear her black with dark blue flower kimono, blue high heels shoes, but she also had several senbo since she was a former anbu but retire.

She meet Naruto when he was running from a mobs on his 9th birthday she saw him running away from them and hid him in her main brothel the high leaf she knew who he was from her sources but chose to stay quiet about it since she heard whether he would tell his parents about it he would be scolded.

So whenever he need a place to hide or stay she told him he was always invited so from then on Naruto would go to their to stay in the girls found him cute much to the envy of the men since they found his whisker marks cute like a stuff animal to cuddle.

The gangs or yakuza of the red light didn't bother Naruto but it didn't mean they didn't help him since like them he was view as trash, scum, or lowest of the low so they help him whether he needed it and intern Naruto would use his stealth to help them since Izumi thought him some but not the heavy stuff just light stuff like being the lookout guy.

So when the news of him that he was gone needless to say they knew why and they were piss or sad but knew that he'll come back but the people who knew what he was up too but told them to keep it secret was Lilith and the Yakuza boss.

But they weren't the only ones first to the Uchiha when Mikoto noted that Naruto wasn't their she went to her friend Tsume since like her she has a very soft spots for Naruto so she along with her partner Kuromaru Mikoto search for him they weren't alone Hitomiko also join them since she plan to invite Naruto over tea along with her daughter.

Mikoto handed one of Naruto's shirt that he lost but she found but will never tell where she found the lost shirt of his she had Kuromaru sniff it to find his scents needless to say they found the alley where Naruto killed the mob but before the three women could jump to conclusion Kuromaru told them he was okay.

His scent was in different direction such as supply stores or clothing stores they were mad since he didn't tell them he left but understood why he left, sad since they didn't know when he was coming back, worrier for his safety, and angry but this is more to Mikoto along with Tsume at a certain people.

But what they didn't know their weren't the only ones looking for him Anko along with Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao were also looking for him why well Anko wanted to introduce Naruto to the two women since well like her he could use more friends so when they heard what happen with him from Kuromaru.

Well same reaction but Anko was more piss not at Naruto at the villagers for forcing her Naruto yes she didn't deny it since she started to like Naruto and plan on telling him when he becomes a ninja cause it was by law that you wee an adult when you receive your headband.

So she drop down much to the surprise of the other three women and ask where his last know scent lead Kuromaru told her east gate but that's far as it goes since Naruto didn't leave any trace to follow.

Now the calm reaction was to report this to the Hokage in a calm manner but Anko, Tsume, Mikoto, and Kurenai well since she too had taken a liking to him along with their companion storm the Uzumaki-Namikaze house.

It was a very loud, verbal, and a high amount of killing intent being felt by the people by these women so you were either brave or stupid to stand in their way some anbu did for duty sake so they found themselves wrap around a boa constrictor, under a frightening genjutsu that made them see themselves cut their own private, burn but not fatal but enough to leave you traumatize, and mauled yup bad day for them oh also they found themselves with crush balls.

Now why the female anbu side didn't interfere well they knew female fury when they see it so they let it pass since you can't stop a woman who is very piss off so they just shook their head at the male anbu stupid or brave enough to get in their way so view it as you like brave or foolish.

Needless to say both parents got one hell of a realization I mean one hell of a of a wakeup call from this women lets read shall we.

Anko open wait no she kick down the door smashing it including the security seals it had Minato was prepare for an attack but saw Anko "Anko what is the meaning of this" he ask but all he got was a kick to the face that sent him fly trough the wall "YOU KNOW WHY YOU FUCKING YELLO-BAKA" she shouted in a very venomous tone.

Kushina went to her husband side to check on him then glare at Anko "Anko why did you kick my husband he didn't do anything" but it wasn't Anko who answer this time not it was Mikoto with her eternal mangekyo Sharingan blazing that she got from her dead brother not at the massacre no he died during the war and had her inherit his eye "oh? It not just not your husband but you as well _Kushina_" she spat her name out.

Kushina along with Minato were confuse this time Minato who dusted himself then spoke "I don't know what you two are talking about we didn't do anything" but all he got was a fast right hook from a very feral Tsume "then let me enlighten you two on what you idiots miss and if either of you interrupt let's just say this place will need construction" she said.

Tsume explain to the two on what has been going on to their son over the pass years ever since they opt to train Nanami needless to say they were shock Kushina was in very denial "no that's impossible we…I didn't ignore Naruto" but she never got to finish when Kurenai spoke up "oh tell me where is he now" she ask since Tsume left that part out.

Minato spoke up "he should be in his room" he said but the four women just snicker at that since they really didn't know where he was "nope he isn't tell me have either of you know something about him" Mikoto ask.

Both of then thought of it but found none Kushina look harder since she still was in denial that she forgotten about him but it just further the pain in her hearth more to find none Anko saw them trying the word trying but failing "see both of you know nothing of him did you know he was beaten since you conveniently lock your door forcing him to sleep outside if it weren't for the fox he would be dead by now or if it weren't for some of use to give him food and help him he would be dead here I took the liberty to show you his medical files" she toss a very large envelop.

The envelope cause Kushina to fall into deeper sadness and Minato further shock the envelop contain medical records of multiple recording of Naruto having been poison, burn, stab, broken bones, etc all been heal the next day due to the fox healing ability which was stated from the medical file.

By now Kushina was a sobbing mess Minato bent down to try and relive her but he wasn't fairing any better he was shacking at what he read "see what you did your choice condemn your son to hell from this village and cause him to leave whether his coming back or not and I along with Tsume will not help you look for him as much as we do since we hope he finds whatever it is that makes him happy out their then in hear oh just so you know Izumi took the liberty of training him to survive unlike you two come along girls let's leave I have to deliver a sad message to my family" Hitomiko said with an ice cold tone.

The women left along with their companion leaving the sobbing parents but a shadow figure listen in to them who was also crying her eyes out this was Nanami 'it's because of me that this happen to Onii-chan and leave' she thought sadly her sadness only deepen as she gaze on his medical file.

That day was a dark day for the people of Konoha as it was filled with sadness for the lost of a good friend who like Naruto since they know he was a great kid with a lot of potential and also a lot of people arriving at the hospital who view him as a demon who had the audacity to celebrate him gone Konoha was never going to be the same again for the next five years.

Time skip five years

Here we find a young men with shoulder length blond with black strips hair, well built spotting six-pack abs along with side abs, no sigh of baby fate anywhere on his body giving him the chiseled look, wearing a black long sleeves coattail shirt held together by three x-mark patterns overlapping his crimson red shirt, blood red x-pattern gloves, black pants, and combat boots.

This was none other than Naruto since he drop both name as he see himself as an orphan over the years Naruto train in mastering both his Rinnegan and Sharingan along with his skills.

Naruto was able to master using his Sharingan ability he was able to use Sosanoo which was a black and crimson six handed samurai wearing a shogun armor the extent to which he mastered it was to the point where he would summon a Sosanoo hand as a combo move.

He also mastered his element affinity along with combining them such as wood, crystal, storm, ice, release he also master in using the Yin and Yang elements with the Yin he able to summon multitude of weapons with his Yang he could summon a barrier to keep him safe or his allay safe.

He also master the rasengan perfecting it within a month he was able to combine his elemental affinity such as lightning, fire, wind, and a Bijudama he categorize each under Rasenshuriken.

He was also created new version of the Rasengan such as planetary rasengan, spiraling strife spear by concentrating his chakra he can make a chakra arms to create six rasengan he could also do this when he is using Sosanoo along with Amaterasu he called it dark flame rasengan.

He also a long black blade becoming more cure till the tip, three-protrusions at the blunt side, a manji-like guard, a long chain that grasp his right arm, this blade was called Tensa Zangetsu it wielder was Naruto he was now sixteen years old.

Over the years Naruto train none stop but it didn't mean he didn't socialize or travel he would go to Kumo to sell some of the seals he invented such as the chakra and heal seal to simplify it would return your lost chakra that you would store along with healing your injury.

An anti-rape seal for the ladies which got him popular with the majority of the women of Kumo and a field seal now this seal was by far his most proud accomplish.

This seals allows the seeds planted to grow at a faster rate, it also gives it more nutrients making it more health for the person who consume it, and it also makes a barrier that warns of pest along with weeds.

But the biggest feature is how the seals vitalize the ground making it easier to plant crops; it also regulates the grounds temperature as to further assist in planting such as Kumo since the village is up in the mountain there is limited sun and the ground is cold.

The seal acts as a heat source allowing the plant to absorb heat require for it to grown healthily it also helps of having natural energy that Naruto can absorb from the years of training Saki told him how the sage use natures energy to assist him in defeating her and thought it to Naruto.

Since she trusted Naruto she did it also further help the seal when infuse with yang chakra giving it more positive energy since yang governs the physical health of a person it helps in the development and heath of a person eating it.

A the new Raikage a dark skin muscle men with white combed hair and a small mustache/beard had offer him to be part of his shinobi force Naruto for a new team called heavy storm as him being leader.

Why well Naruto had a spar with A's brother Killer B like A he was a dark skin muscle men with a goatee, who was the container of the eight-tail octopus-ox Hachibi Saki made sure to hide her presents so to be sure the other tail beast wouldn't find out she was out till they can fully trust Killer B.

The spar turn into a huge battle with Naruto forcing Killer B to use the eight-tails chakra Naruto seeing this lower the level of his restraint seals to fight against B's four tail state pushing him further to use until Biju mode.

From the battle started to get fierce **"let's see if you can still dance Zangetsu"** Naruto's chosen alias Naruto made a large rock pillar to avoid being drown in an ink wave "well then let me return the favor Getsuga Tensho (moon fang piercer of heaven)" concentrating his chakra into his blade which change over the years having modify to combine both Akane's crimson and Saki's black chakra fusing it with his own thus allowing him to have his own Yoki chakra along with their high-speed healing

It also allow him now to modify the seal allowing them to go in and out of the seal if they wanted to they can still supply him with chakra if he needed it or when he uses Zangetsu's final attack which would take 99% percent of his chakra.

A horizontal black-crimson wave was launch at the eight-tails/Killer B they counter with a Bijudama this of course what Naruto was waiting for as he Shunshin behind the both of them while they were distracted in countering the first Getsuga Tensho he deliver another slightly more powerful vertical Getsuga Tensho at them.

The end result both of them found themselves in an cross ending they were knock out but alive Naruto had to carry Killer B to the infirmary for chakra exhaustion and other injury that wasn't fatal the next day Killer B greeted Naruto fro winner in their match he also said there was no hard feeling and the two became brother in all but blood.

A saw their fight from a far along with Yugito Nii container to the two-tail Nibi Yugito had long straight blond hair, fair skin, dark eyes, C-D cup breast, she was wearing a black shirt, purple blouse, black pants, blue sandals

Samui she had straight blond hair cut in an asymmetric style, blue eyes, fair skin, F-cup breast, she wore a gray low cut out fit which display her sizable cleavage underneath her mesh armor, short skirt, red hand gloves, high-heel boots, and a modify Kumo flat jacket.

Karui a dark skin, shoulder length red hair, amber eyes, C-cup breast held down by her bandage shirt underneath her short long sleeves dress, blue high heels boots along Omoi her step-brother he had short spiky white hair, dark skin, dark, eyes, wearing a dark overlong hood shirt, short shirts, and blue sandals.

They saw the fight they noted how Naruto or Zangetsu as they know him fought and push Killer B to eight Tail state Yugito had ask if they should interfere but A told them to watch they were astonish that Naruto had manage to beat Killer B even in eight tail state.

Over the 2 moths Naruto stayed in Kumo he got close to Samui and Yugito since Naruto acted like more of a gentleman then trying to get into their pants like some men would they come to like the black/blond hair men more and more as the years gone eventually Naruto told both women of his past.

They gravely from on that intern they shared their past with him with Yugito telling him how her parents left her when they found she contain the Nibi but was later adopted by the Nii family.

With Samui she told Naruto of her past how she and her brother witness their own mother being rape then killed after words only to be save by their father the men later was identify as one of their own who wanted to get back at their father for revenge.

When A offer Naruto a chance to stay as a shinobi of Kumon both women were excited hoping he would accept but Naruto told him he'll accept but ask to take a solo mission one of his contact had ask for his help saying he would be gone for two moths

Seeing no way out A accepted but ask to wear a Kumo head band but Naruto receive a belt with a Kumo insignia on it from Mabui she had long shoulder length white hair, green eyes, dark skin, large E-cup breast, wearing a formal attire long sleeves high collar dark color shirt, skirt, and blue sandals.

She is the assistant of the Raikage cause of her special ability to transport over long distance she was also Naruto's girlfriend it was 2-years ago when Naruto save her from some bandits as she was overseeing a trade over a port village near Kumo the Chunin escorting her were killed she was able to kill five of them but one of the bandits manage to hit her with an stun dart.

Naruto was passing by since he was resupplying for some ingredients when he heard the commotion and saw her being attack he manage to kill them and heal Mabui.

After that incident Naruto was able to trade his seals with the village along with getting a date with Mabui they got even closer over the years to the point Naruto trusted her with his secret of his past.

Mabui was extremely sadden by the treatment of his parents and the village over him even with all her calmness she couldn't help but cry she also share her own past to him as well she told him how she lost her mother to their former container since he wanted revenge on her since she didn't want to join him in rebellion to Kumo.

Along with her father almost raping her but prevented by her mother after that her view on men were low along with love but she told him that he was able to change her view on some men and love saying how kind he was always considering of other thinking of them first then his after.

Needless to say they've become closer to each other she knew of course of Saki, Akane, Samui, and Yugito who knew about the both of them along with Killer B since this was a matter between the tail which she was included along with A who kept it as an SS-secret.

She was fine with sharing since she approve of the two as she saw them as her sister along with Saki and Akane.

Now to we find Naruto at the gate along with the good bye party "well guys I'll be back within two or four months" he said Mabui went up to him and hug him "come back safe okay and don't do anything dangerous okay I love you" she whisper.

Naruto smile then hug her back then whisper back "I will I promise I love you as well also thanks for helping the girls out in seeing a new house we can live in."

He of course mention the new house they were building for them to stay in after they separated they both kiss passionately then reluctantly separated then Naruto went over to Samui and Yugito who look down "hey now don't do that I'll be back I promise" he said then kiss them passionately to reassure them.

Samui went up to him as Yugito did them hug him "just come back okay don't do anything to get you killed and if we find out you did something that almost got you kill" Yugito started "we will punish you severely" Samui finish.

Naruto inwardly gulp then release them then Naruto walk up to Killer B and gave him a fist bump "well Naruto my quick handed friend I'll be seeing you when I see you" he said Naruto smile a little "ya I will 8's I will"

Naruto went up to A and gave him a knowing nod who nodded back as understanding what it meant then he left to the port village to go to the wave country.

**-End**

**Author-yes another chapter done so we see what happen to Konoha a little since I'm planning on showing that over the next chapter Nibi will be pair with Naruto in the later chapter along with Tsume, and Mikoto also a surprise on the next chapter.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3-a chance encounter

Chapter 3-a chance encounter

Human talking-"HI"

Human Thinking-'Hi'

Technique-Rasengan

None human talking-**"Hi"**

None human thinking-**'Hi'**

Disclaimer-I do not own these two stories aside for my concept.

Naruto arrive at the wave country to meet his contact as he was walking by he saw how the place looks almost like a ghost town it was all but empty but it was void of life.

He heard that the town was seeing hard time but he didn't know it was this bad 'well this place is going to hell damn I have to hurry' Naruto thought as he hop from roof top too roof top.

Naruto arrive at a large house overlooking an unfinished bridge 'huh? That weird by now he should have finished that bridge of his the heck is going on?' he pondered.

Naruto knock at the door five times skipping the last two it was for his contact to know it was him the door open and Naruto was greeted by a woman with long dark blue hair, dark eyes, fair skin, she was wearing a pink shirt with a red collar and at the end of her sleeves.

Naruto assume it was his contacts sister or girlfriend "um excuse me miss is Kaiza-san here he contact me he said he needed my help" Naruto said her reaction was surprising she suddenly hug him tightly and she started crying.

Naruto did what any men would do when they have a crying woman in her arms he comforted her by hugging her back and rubbing her back "alight everything is going to be alight why don't we go inside so you can explain to me what happen" he said softly the woman nodded in his chest.

Inside they both sat at the dinner table he felt the place or rather the emotion going trough since Naruto had the ability to sense negative energy sadness, angry, regret, revenge, and hope which was good since when he was outside he didn't feel any form of hope just despair or misery.

Naruto sigh sadly "so first of can you tell me your name and can you also tell me where is Kaiza-san since he was suppose to meet me in this location" he ask her.

The woman laid down some tea and biscuits "well my name is Tsunami I'm Kaiza's wife or use to be ever since he died at the hand of that _man_" she spat the last part out as she cried again.

Naruto seeing this put a hand over hers to try and calm her down it work as she dried her tears with a tissue paper "thank you now I was the one to contact you since I found it as I was cleaning it was behind a wall along with a note that said _if anything happened to me contact the moon cutter_ I assume you are him" she ask with desperation in her voice.

Naruto nodded "yes I am I meet your late husband when he was working a bride they were short on hand and supplies as it was stolen by a local gang so I help in recovering the supplies he needed it three years ago from now that I work as a part time body guard of he ever needed it" Naruto said.

Naruto then relies he haven't yet introduce himself "oh my name is Naruto my alias is Zangetsu which means cutting moon the only people who knows my true name was him, you along with people I trust" he said.

Tsunami nodded "yes thank you for helping my husband in that past also I promise to keep your identity a secret now the reason I contact you it was to take out a certain men called Gato" she went on explaining how he had Kaiza killed for standing up to him.

She also explain how Gato was charging them large sum of cash Tsunami explain if you can't pay you either die or if you have a daughter she would be force to work in his local whore house, she also mention her grandfather leaving to ask for help.

Naruto had a calm face but inward he was in furry only to be calm by a soothing feminine voice **"calm yourself Naruto please there is a storm in your inner world" **the voice said.

Naruto sigh as he calm down 'forgive me Zangetsu-chan I know I shouldn't be angry but what she told me just got me especially about Kaiza he was a good men and this Gato person I need to _take care_ of him' he said.

Zangetsu was a woman with long black silk like hair, blue eyes, fair skin slightly tan, DD-cup breast, a perfect hour glass frame, she was wearing a back flowing dress with high heels boots **"that fine Naruto-kun just remember to control your emotion and as for what happen to Kaiza-san it saddening indeed to lose a good friend like him so I agree with you I believe this Gato person is needed to be taken care of"** she said.

Naruto was able to acquire her when Saki taught him how to forge sentinel blade with the ability of the creation of all things by concentrating it to the blade and placing your blood to it as to the blade can become yours he was able to create Zangetsu.

It was during this process Naruto meet Zangetsu which surprise him but Saki told him this was the result of a successful bonding with the sentinel blade as it will have a life of its own to help his/her wielder.

During the years Naruto made several techniques along with Zangetsu such as Getsuga Tensho, Getsuga Tensho-ken or moon fang heaven piercer-sword, and Mugetsu to name a few.

Naruto nodded **"I agree if this Gato person isn't taken care of this place will only get worst tell me have you contacted him since this was near his territory I believe he would help us in killing him or decapitating him" **Saki said who was filled with female furry agreeing with Naruto.

**"Yes but Naru-kun make sure he screams like the little pig he is okay love" **Akane said who was also filled with female furry both being proud woman hearing what this filth did well they were angry is an understatement they were downright piss at him.

Naruto sweat drop at this he sum that his anger came from both of them he silently tank Zangetsu for calming him down or there would be a large blood bath.

Naruto sigh "alight Tsunami-san I will help you in dealing with this Gato person along with helping the people of the wave country now here" Naruto handed her a contact seal "this is a contact seal don't worry it will lit up of ever you are in trouble it also establishes a mental link between us so we can contact each other and don't worry about chakra" he wasn't able to finish when Tsunami step in.

"Oh don't worry about chakra you see I was a former chunin Kunochi of Kiri or the village hidden in the mist so don't worry about it I would have gone after Gato myself but I had to look after my grandfather and son" she suddenly said.

Naruto nodded "alight none the less the seal has its own sustaining chakra but you can apply your own if you need to contact me or if you are in trouble since I'm heading out to meet with another contact of mine near this are" he said.

Tsunami thank Naruto for assisting her with a kiss to the cheeks which got him to blush a little but suppress it **"oh is Naru-kun interested in doing a MILF naughty Naru-kun"** Akane tease much to his dismay causing Naruto to sigh he knew she was not going to let this down and she would milk this for everything it was worth.

Naruto was sprinting towards his contact hideout but upon arriving at a nearby lake he curse as he saw his contact was fighting he curse even more as he knew who he was fighting he sigh 'well who would have thought I will have meet them this early' thought the people the people his contact was fighting were none other than Konoha shinobi and he knew the people on both team.

Konoha POV.

It was suppose to be a simple two team C-rank escort mission but turn A-Rank since the client Tazuna lied to them about their mission now there were facing an A-rank nin one of the seven swordsmen of the mist Zabuza the demon of the mist as a men with pale skin, muscular figure, spiky black hair, brown eyes, he wore a bandage mask and baggy pants, on his chest was a belt that they had assume where he held his sword.

"Damnit he caught Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei in a water prison" a pink hair kunochi oh so pointed out.

"We know Sakura you pink hair howler monkey right now we need to free our sensei" said a white eye young women who was wearing a open dark trench coat, sort skirt, her large E-cup breast were cover by her bandage shirt.

"Hinata-san right now we need to think of a way to free both our sensei" came a stoic voice he had brown hair, dark glasses, high grey collar coat, and pants, and blue sandals.

"But Shino he just trap both our sensei and that crazy snake lady how are suppose to keep up with that" said a teen who a small white dog he had black ruff hair, nearly circular jaw line he also had his Families facial tattoo, he wore a grey coat hood, gray pants and blue sandals.

"Shut it Kiba now is not the time for you to be panicking we need to think of a plan" said a raven haired women wearing a dark blue short sleeves with a orange swirl on the back, black short skirt, and dark blue high heel boots.

"Satomi is right we need to think of a way to free both our sensei" said a woman with long flowing red hair it was tied into two ponytails, she wore a navy blue jumpsuit over lap by her orange vest, short skirt, and High heel boots.

General POV

"Hehe you kids done with your little talk well how about a barging the old bridge builder for you're…" Zabuza wasn't able to finish when a black-crimson red wave hit both his two water clone.

Kurenai, Anko, and Kakashi were able to jump back to regroup with the rest of their team and they were about to attack until an unknown voice spoke up "when the demon look up towards the night sky only to find that the moon is gone" the voice said cryptically.

Zabuza recognize the meaning of the phrase "the demon knew why the moon vanish for it has been slain by the moon cutter" he answered back. "It has been awhile Zangetsu this day is juts full of surprises" Zabuza muse.

Upon hearing the name the Konoha shinobies instantly froze they knew who he was but there was little known about him for he never leaves anyone behind save for a lucky few who were smart enough to not fight him.

He was an S-rank shinobi for the people he turns in for a bounty are A-rank too S-rank shinobi, it was either they were alive but in a damage mental state or they were left with only their heads which got him his name as the _Head Hunter _or his other name _The black phantom, The black angel, and The black blade_.

The Jonins knew that this fight and mission just got way tougher not only are their fighting the demon of the mist Zabuza they were also fighting Zangetsu who among the two is the most dangerous.

They saw a dark figure emerged from the mist to reveal a men who match the description 'it's definitely him shit we have no choice but to escape' Kakashi thought as the men finally step out of the mist.

The women instantly blush as they saw Naruto or Zangetsu as they known him even though he was wearing a face mask they could tell he was chiseled from head down if his slightly tight outfit wasn't any indication.

"Yes it has been a while since the last time we meet Zabuza so where is young Haku" he finish he was suddenly hug by a blur from out of nowhere "Zangetsu-sama it great to see you again" the blur said in a feminine voice that had a hint of seduction to it.

Naruto chuckle "yes Haku-chan it's nice to see you again and what did I tell you of adding sama in my name" he said, the mask nin now identify as Haku was wearing a brown pin strap kimono that reach till her knee over that was a green haori with white trimmings and around the waist as a sash and platoon sandals.

Haku grin behind her mask "well you told me not to but I find no fault in calling you Zangetsu-sama, Zangetsu-sama since I respect you deeply that why I call you Zangetsu-sama, unless if Zangetsu-sama wishes to be called by his other name since Zangetsu-sama is just his alias" she said smirking behind her mask.

Naruto inwardly curse as he knew Haku had him in a tight spot he sigh "fine you can add the sama to my alias but if were alone don't add sama to my real name got it" he said in frustration, he could tell that Haku had triumphant smirk behind her mask and Zabuza was snickering in amusement since their only a few people that could do that to someone like him.

Haku nodded happily as she got one over Naruto "so Zangetsu-sama why are you here do you require our assistance hmm? Zangetsu-sama" she said while continuing in teasing him.

A tick mark appear in Naruto's forehead as he knew Haku was still teasing him "yes I require both your assistance" he said in confirmation to Haku's question "tell me do you both know a men name Gato since I have something to _discuss_ with him" he said emphasizing on the discuss part.

Both shinobi knew from the tone of his voice that he was out for blood "well we do since he hired us to kill the old me over their" he pointed at Tazuna who Naruto knew as Tsunami's grandfather "but from the tone of your voice it seems that fat midget piss you off poor bastard" he said.

Upon hearing this Tazuna ran up to him with speed of someone his age didn't poses then got to his knee "tell me are you here to help us please my country desperately need it" he said begging.

Naruto nodded much to the old drunks joy "yes your daughter trough his late husband's ways of contacting me called me here as she explain the current situation and ask for my assistance I accepted since Kaiza-san was an old friend of mine" he said.

Zabuza and Haku now know the reason why he was out for Gato's blood they heard of the men of course on how Gato had him killed but they didn't know he was friend with Naruto 'poor bastard mess with his friends is the same as signing your own death sentence' they both thought.

Tazuna was happy but wonder how he knew his son-in law but Naruto beat him to it "yes I knew him as we work in the past but I'll explain further back at your house and now then how about you Konoha shinobi" he said as turn his gaze to the two teams.

Kakashi thinking on his feat answered "well since Tazuna-san hired us to escort and guard him so I believe since we have the same goal more or less we should work together" he said hoping that he would accept since he knew the odds were against them.

Naruto thought of it for a moment then answered back "well I have Haku and Zabuza here Haku could acts as a guard for Tazuna-san's family while Zabuza along with myself could infiltrate Gato's compound to assassinate him so as it stand there is nothing really keeping me from taking you all out" he said.

His answer got them all to seat it only further as they saw his blade was forming a crimson and black energy but it was either a huge gamble or a stupid idea but they saw Anko walk up to him seductively then place her hands around him with her left leg crouch up to his in a very sexy way while pressing her large breast nears his muscular chest.

Naruto was a little taken back by her sudden forwardness but remember it was Anko after all "well how about reconsider and I'll make it worth your while" she said seductively but truth be told she wouldn't as she promise herself that she would do it with Naruto when she found him and explain her feeling towards him.

The other were shock by this but thous who knew Anko wasn't since this would be something she would do "common sexy just work with us and I'll show you a night to remember I promise" she said.

They felt the temperature drop at that very moment and Anko was suddenly push back by a very piss of Haku who in her mid 'how dare this bitch try to seduce my Naru-kun granted I shared him with the other girls but still she has to get an approval from us' she thought.

Haku glare at the woman "how dare you try manipulate him with seduction you whore I kill you!" she said then activated her bloodline.

An Ice dome made from multiple mirror suddenly form around them but just before Haku could use her secret art Naruto stop her "Haku-chan that enough you don't need to waste your energy on them since I do need their assistance since all three of us are going to take out Gato now stand down" he said in an authoritative voice.

Haku did as she was told the glare at him but saw Naruto eyes soften at her. Naruto walk up towards her placing his hand around her waist then told her in a loving voice "and besides do you actually believe I would be sway just because she was seducing me with her body granted she is beautiful but you know I wouldn't falter my Yuki-Onna" he said.

Haku drop her glare knowing it was true "sorry Zangetsu-sama it's just that I didn't like that way she was trying to trick you" she said softly

Naruto shook his head the remove her mask and thous who didn't know her saw her beautiful face Naruto spun around as not expose his face he then pull down his face mask then gave her a passionate kiss which she return back

They kiss till they ran out of air after which Naruto pull up his face mask "their my way of saying I knew what she was doing and a reassurance that I would never cheat on you or my other girls alight" he said.

The statement shock them a little "wait other girl you mean you have other girlfriends besides her" Tazuna ask

Naruto nodded "well yes since I'm part of Kumo now I'll explain that later with you two I have a rare bloodline and I making my own clan I fall under the C.C.A or clan creation act which allows me to take up multiple wives" he stop to make sure they got the information then he continue "also I will only take a wife who loves me for me and who loves me back so don't jump in conclusion that I force any of them because I would never ain't that right Haku-hime" Naruto finish.

Haku who just got out of her daze nodded "yes me along with seven other are his girlfriends but we weren't force into being in a relationship with him we chose to since we love him" she said in all confidence "and I'll be damn if I let a harlot like her try to lead him" she said pointing towards Anko.

Naruto didn't like how Haku was jabbing at Anko since she knew her personality so he decided to say something but hope it didn't blow his cover "Haku-chan don't be mad at her she was just doing this to save her friends and comrades from harm alight I'm not in any way offended since she was only doing it to protect them" he said.

Anko who already got up look at the men who defended him even though it was true she was lying about having sex with him but the way Haku jab her just made remind herself of her past until Naruto came in to help her.

So she stood up and walk towards Haku then did something that shock them "I sorry alight your right it was wrong of me to lead him on like that even though he knew it was still wrong truth be told I wouldn't even if he did fall for it since there is only one men I would have sex with them who I love his name is Naruto" she said.

This statement shock everyone well except Hinata, Kurenai, and Satomi since they knew she loved even now "you see he left Konoha because of his _parents_ for ignoring in favor of his sibling and the villagers who hated him I never got to tell him along with other girls who loved him my feeling" she stop a bit reminiscing on the time she spent with Naruto.

"You see like me he was hated for something out of his control with my sensei who was a major traitor in our village who also betrayed me, the villager's they saw him trough me since I was his apprentice and hated me for that" she stop again trying to fight of the tears of all the loneliness.

"One night when I was out drinking some assholes decided to have their way with me, they would have succeeded if it weren't for Naruto he save me from almost being rape and from then on we bonded to the point where I fell in love with him" she said with a smile.

"But what attracted me to him is his will to go on with a smile most people who lived his life would have killed them self but he just face it head on with a smile I think that when I fell in love with him but" she stop as one lone tear fell from her right face.

"But that all change five years ago when he left Konoha while the villagers celebrated the people who truly cared about him were sadden hell I even stop eating Dango ever since he left as it reminds me of the time we spent together it's just too painful to bare to be reminded that someone you love just vanish" she finish by now tears were already falling form he face.

Kurenai went up to her best friend even though she too had tears in her eyes as she too loved but never got the chance to say she fell in love with him after she found out that her boyfriend who she thought was different but to her shock he was just the same as the other.

When Naruto found out about it he went to find the guy and gave him one hell of a beating when she found out she ask why would he risk more of the village scorn on him.

He simply answered _cause I can't stand a beautiful rose like you be tainted by a guy who can't see what treasure he has in his hand_ that statement made her heart sore she found out that there were a least some decent men still around one of them happens to be her whisker blond friend.

Since then her along with Anko would always spend time with each other if they didn't have mission or on their free time and slowly she fell for him that why the day she left she was sadden like many other who cared for him.

From then on she gain the title of Ice Queen of Konoha since every guy that has ask her out she would turn them all down since the only men that she would accept was Naruto.

She went up to her friend and tried to comfort her she then look at Tazuna "Tazuna-san is your house nearby since we need to regroup are selves" she said.

Tazuna nodded saying his house was near just beyond this clearing then he lead them to his house but Naruto was distance himself from them since he felt a huge pain in his heart.

Haku notice this and try to comfort him she whisper so that no would hear "Naru-kun tell me what wrong please" she pleaded not wanting to see her love being hurt.

Naruto nodded they went to find a private place so they could talk once they arrive Naruto let lone tear fall from his eyes "it's hurts me inside knowing I hurt her more then what the villagers did since I left Haku I didn't know they were in love with me since back them I was so dense what should I do Haku?" he ask.

Haku ponder on this on one hand he could reveal who he was but that would be a gamble on its own or he could stick to his original plan on revealing himself on the chunin exam but that could make matters worse as that Anko woman would think he betray her by lying to her along with the red-eye woman who seems to be also in love with him.

Haku sighs in frustration as she knew if she wanted to stop Naruto's pain he had to reveal himself "well Naruto on one hand you could reveal who you are to them and just explain why you didn't want to be known or just wait on the appointed time" she said.

Naruto sigh sadly it was true he could reveal himself now but risk the plan he had when he heard of a certain movement being form by his spy 'so what do you think should I reveal myself well at least to Anko and Kurenai since I saw in her eyes that she too have fallen in love with me?' he ask his three partners.

The three women inside were digesting the events that had transpire. Given the situation Naruto was in it was only right that at least the two women would know of his identity. Each look to each other understanding what the other was thinking then Saki spoken up **"Naruto-kun we come to a decision we believe that you tell both Kurenai and Anko since from what we observe they are truly in love with you so go ahead don't worry we'll inform the other girls of the current situation since we establish a mental link with them when they became your mate."**

Naruto nodded he would reveal himself to the both of them and ask them to keep it a secret till the appointed time that is. Naruto then gave Haku a knowing look which told her that he would reveal who he.

Naruto and Haku arrive at Tsunami's house when they arrive they saw the Konoha shinobi on one side and Zabuza on the other. Naruto could tell there was tension in the air deciding to break the tension Naruto gave a loud cough to get their attention.

Now all eyes were on him "alight now I've got all your attention Zabuza would you like to share information on Gato like where he was located for that matter" Naruto ask.

Zabuza scratch the back of his head "well that the thing I don't know where the guy leaves but I do know that his second in command is at a local ganged house they have station nearby a local brothel" he said.

An idea then struck Naruto he could use this opportunity to reveal himself to both Anko and Kurenai he just hope they would accept even if he had to lie a bit "well that good we could capture him to get information on him now" he stop then gaze on the two women "Kurenai-san I know your specialty is genjutsu and Anko-san is in interrogation from what I heard so I would ask both of you to accompany me" he said.

Both women ponder on this for a moment they knew logically he was correct both of them would be effective in capturing and obtaining information both look toward the other and nodded "alight we will, so what do you have in mind Zangetsu-san" Kurenai said.

Naruto inwardly smirk "well I would have you place the area in a genjutsu so I could infiltrate it then bring him out then have Anko-san to get him to sing simple and effective" he said.

They agree his plan was simple yet effective "alight now please go and prepare we'll be leaving shortly" he said before vanishing toward the kitchen where Tsunami is.

Naruto saw her preparing dinner for what he assume it was for later tonight "so anything I could help with Tsunami?" Naruto ask. Tsume gasp a bit then turn around to see Naruto "um Na…I mean Zangetsu-san you've done more than enough" she said with a smile.

He was about to speak up until a small boy walk in the house "Ka-san who are this people" the boy spoke up. Tsunami smile she was about to tell them who they were but Tazuna beat her to it "well Inari this people are here to help us" he said with a smile

The boy now identify as Inari was about to speak up till he recognize Naruto he then pointed to him "hey it's you I remember you, you help my dad in the past but what are doing here" Inari ask.

Naruto chuckle "well kid your mom contact me to rid of your Gato problem like I did with the last ganged but enough of that I see you grown since the last time I saw you" he said.

Inari nodded he was now smiling as he knew if anyone could get rid of Gato it would be his hero Zangetsu "ya I remember but what about the others I don't know if their strong enough they could get killed by Gato" he said.

Hearing this the other gain a tick mark but Naruto quickly defuse the situation before it gets out of hand "don't worry Inari I can vouch for them now why don't you go upstairs and clean yourself up since dinner will be prepare soon okay" he said.

Inari nodded and ran back up to clean himself up. Naruto watch in sadness as Inari left upstairs "I can tell the lost of his dad really gotten to him huh Tsunami?" Naruto said.

Tsunami nodded sadly ever since Kaiza died Inari change from his cheery attitude to a sad one "yes but seeing you I saw some hope in his eye seeing you must have spark that within him" she said. Naruto nodded as he left with the two women to capture Gato's second in command.

**-End**

**Notice-alight so the week after next week will be my exams so I'll be studying just a heads up.**

**After the exams I'll update as soon as possible now as a treat in my other story** **NUN: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the rising maelstrom I will add Hinata since a lot of people wanted it but I will make this clear in my other story Hinata will not be paired with Naruto as I said I will cycle with them being in a relationship to being in a friendly or brother to sister relation since a lot had P.M me about it.**

**Well by and advance Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


	4. Chapter 4-Liberation part 1

Chapter 4-Liberation part 1

Human talking-"HI"

Human Thinking-'Hi'

Technique-Rasengan

None human talking-**"Hi"**

None human thinking-**'Hi'**

**Notice-alight this will be my last update before I start in preparation for my exams also tanks for all the favorite, following, and review I appreciate it.**

**Also a heads up I will be putting one I repeat one characters in bleach to this story and will be paired with Naruto.**

**Also some P.M me about why I say Two stories well in contains some bleach element aside from Naruto so I have to say two to not get any B.S but apparently I still did oh well now to the story.**

Disclaimer-I do not own these two stories aside for my concept.

From where we left of Naruto along with Kurenai and Anko left to capture Gato's second in command to ascertain information of Gato's location. While they were making their way to where their target was located Naruto couldn't help but be nervous not at the mission but what he was about to do after.

But for now he had to push thous thoughts aside to complete the task at hand, but on the other hand it was still nerve racking as he knew what this two women can do to him when they are angry. Naruto hope that he parts of him where not badly injured after he tells them the truth. Sure he had a high healing factor but that only make it worst since they can continue their punishment on him so he pray to Kami herself that they would take the new lightly.

The trio arrived at the targets hide-out they also noted that it's was near a local brothel house. Naruto remember his talk with Tsunami about how that fat bastard forces women to work at his brothel. Granted that he use to stay in one but at least Lilith knew how to treat her girls with respect, but he could tell just from where he was observing that was not the case.

He could feel the cry's of help emanating from the brothel house as it was filled with emotion such as sadness, anger, and hopelessness. So Naruto made a decision to save thous women or at least give them rest…he just hope it won't come to that.

Naruto turn to his two companion he spoke in a very serious tone "alight there is a change in plans. Kurenai, Anko we will deal with Gato's second in command later on for now we will save thous women in that brothel house" Naruto explain his conversation with Tsunami with the two women.

Needless to say they nodded while their anger grew for the men called Gato for forcing women into doing this kind of job. Naruto summon so shadow clone to assist him in carrying and escorting the women when they rescue them. "Alight here is the plan Kurenai I'll be giving you a chakra seal; this seal will make use of its own chakra that I store so you can continue to cast your genjutsu over the brothel house" he told her then handed her the seal.

Naruto then turn to Anko "Anko the two of us along with my clone will be going in to free the women inside and kill any of Gato's men inside but…" Naruto stop for a second as his gaze soften in a sad motion "but is any of the women are beyond saving then you know what must be done" he said in a very sad tone. Both women understood as they knew what he was referring to but they just hope it didn't come to that.

The side mission had commenced as Kurenai blanket the whole area under a genjutsu to cover Naruto and Anko's infiltration, liberation and assassination. Both shinobi entered the brothel house, but as they open the door the smell of sex, blood, and human fluid was in the air it was disgusting. Naruto had ordered his clone to each of the five floors above as he and Anko split up.

Anko went with the clone upstairs as they were eliminating on the way. While Naruto went to the lower area as he saw on the clerks' desk a single key with the words dungeon on it. So Naruto opted to go down stairs to rescue anyone who was imprison down there

Single prisoner's POV.

A mocha skin woman with a short blond messy hair with three braided locks, green eyes, DD-cup breast, blond eyelash, slim figure yet well tone body, and a heart shape face was in a single dungeon her hand where bound by chain as she was standing up. 'How long have I been here' she thought to herself as she look down on her cloth that where ruin leaving her naked 'if it weren't for that anti-rape seal thous men would have gotten their way with me' she thought.

Then she heard a voice that offered comfort and safety "hey there are still conscious" the voice she identify as a male person she gaze up to see a men with blond hair like hers but it had black strips.

Naruto POV.

Naruto made his way down stairs to a nearby dungeon on his way he kill five guards that where station their 'got to handed to Kurenai this is a lot easier with her using genjutsu' Naruto thought as he seal his kunai away.

Naruto made his way to a prison cell to find a single dark skin woman who was chain up he also noted whip marks over her body yet despite that she still look beautiful "hey there are still conscious" he called out to her.

General POV

The woman gaze up as green meet oceanic blue eyes "yes I am but who are you and what happen to the guards outside" she ask in a weak voice. Naruto unlock the prison cell then unsheathe his then he cut the chain that was binding her. As she fell Naruto caught her then held her in an embrace as he started healing her wounds.

The woman for a moment tense as she saw him unsheathe his sword as she thought that he would kill her but to her surprise he cut the chain but fatigue came over her and she wasn't able to stand.

As she was falling she found herself in an protective embrace as she felt her wound being heal by the men "by the way most people call me Zangetsu but my real name is Naruto hold still while I heal you alight and don't worry about the guards their dead I've killed them so no need for you to feel unsafe" he said his tone was comforting, loving, and suggested that she could trust him.

She mustered all her strength to at least tell him her name "Tier Harribel but you can call me Tia" she finally said before succumb to blissful sleep her savior's hands missing Naruto's true smile but not missing one last thing from him "Tia what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" was the last words she heard him spoke before fully welcoming unconsciousness.

Naruto just before he left found her equipment it help when it was label prisoner's items he seal one of her items which was a blade unusually wide with a hollow hole, purple handle and the guard hilt was as wide as the blade with three small hole on each end.

Naruto carried Tia bridal style holding her like she was delicate and precious treasure as he made his way out of the brothel house. The memory of his clone came back to him as the mission was successful but on memory struck him.

It was a women who was broken from too much rape cause them by Gato's men as his clone made his way inside the first woman ask how should the please him as she spread her leg showing her swollen pussy and anus. The clone look at her directly in the eyes he found no hope in them as she succumbs to her fate.

The clone knew that there was no helping her as she was already trying to pull down the clone's pants. The clone Naruto bent down the whisper "I'm sorry but may you find peace in the afterlife" was the last words he spoke before he ended her but he heard a weak yet grateful voice "thank you" she said as she was now free from her torment.

Naruto's sadness was replaced with anger as he re-joins both Anko and Kurenai along with the other woman they save. Naruto made a shadow clone then substitute himself with it as Tia wasn't letting him go. He then look to the two Konoha women "Kurenai, Anko tend to the woman then go back to Tsunami's house I'll arrive shortly with our target now GO!" he said in a booming voice before leaving. Both woman made no argument and ask the woman to follow them back to Tsunami house.

Naruto dislike a few things one of them was rape as he remember the last bandit camp he stumble upon that held prisoners all of them were women he saw them get rape over and over again but they weren't done after they rape them the killed them after they were done fucking them.

That's when Naruto snap and killed no slaughter them all then he freed the women whom he escorted them back to a nearby town. That day Naruto's hate for rapist grown immensely. Now he was about to do the same but he would spare one men before killing him it was also a good thing Zabuza gave him a picture of the men or he would has accidently killed him.

Naruto saw two guard where outside Naruto wasted no time as he unseal his restriction seals the charge up to the two guard's who had no time to react as Naruto slice open their stomach with a scythe he summon using the ten tailed malleable chakra.

But he wasn't done he summon two clones who form a Rasengan then shove it to the two guard which send him flying also opening the door. The bandits instantly react as they saw the remain of their men but before any of them could attack, they were bombarded with large black shuriken and out of nowhere a Naruto came out form one the shuriken then decapitate each bandit as he teleported from one shuriken to the other.

Naruto charge up two Rasengan shoving it on the bandits face in a way beheading them, Naruto then summon a large scythe turning around then slicing three bandits, he then got in the middle of the bandits slicing them one after the other, somewhere able to dodge but not enough as their arms or legs were slice off.

Gatos' second in command came out to hear the scream of his men as he saw all of them dead or rather decapitated. He saw body parts scattered around the floor, blood splattered all around the area. He saw some of his men heads destroy in a swirl motion.

But what frighten him the most was the men standing in a pool of blood he's eyes were dark red slit holding a large black scythe he then saw him turn and froze by his gaze "just the person I was looking for now you're coming with me as you have information on a certain someone" he said with a dark grin.

Gato's second in command couldn't move an inch as he was frozen by fear then suddenly the men vanish only to appear in fronts of him then he was send flying to the wall as the men punch him "you're lucky I need you alive but by the time Anko is done with you well you'll be begging for death" was the last words he heard before everything went dark.

Naruto pick up the person who held information on Gato's location but before he left he use a one hand seal Fire Release-great fire dragon. His jutsu burn the compound down to the ground leaving nothing but ashes along with some bandits he left alive.

It goes without saying never piss Naruto off you wouldn't like it well Gatos' men found that out but that's all the witness before they died.

Naruto walk back to Tsunami's house while dragging the guy back. When he open the door they saw him covered in blood that was not his own he then toss a guy who he was dragging on the floor "after your done with treating the women we save have Anko interrogate him also" Naruto stop then gaze at Tsunami "where is the woman that my clone was carrying I have some question for her" he ask.

Tsunami simple point at a nearby room which was her room ever since she lost her husband Naruto nodded then went in. Kakashi look at Zabuza then ask "what do you think happen that made him like this." Zabuza shook his head "well my guess is they did something that piss him off damn I really pity them since pissing him off well let's just say not even I am crazy enough to fight him when his in that kind of state and for all of you sake hope you never see something like that whilst you want to see what a true demon looks like" he said in a very serious tone that said _don't fuck him or you'll be signing your own death warrant_ kind of tone.

They shiver as they saw he was telling the truth which begs the question 'what happen that made him so piss off?' they though aside from the two women with him as they knew the answer to that 'he must have saw what his clone did to the poor women who they broke servers them right though' Anko and Kurenai though.

Naruto was inside the room he place some privacy seals as he remove the face mask he was wearing a he was breathing heavily 'damn I lost my cool there sorry you three have to witness that' he told his three companion.

Akane was first to spoke up **"no Naruto-kun it was perfectly understandable what they did to thous women were unforgivable hell some of them where only 13 yet they still rape them"** she told her mate **'although I wouldn't be lying if I didn't say I wasn't turn on by the amount of bloodshed'** the demoness though.

Naruto nodded at her words he then gaze at the woman before him who began to stir. Naruto quickly got to her right side as he held her hands in a loving manner as to let her know she was safe. Tia open her eyes to see the person who save her was holding her hands this made her blush "hey your awake how are feeling" Naruto ask.

Tia arch her back in a sitting position then look at Naruto and smile beautifully "I'm fine thank you for saving me but how should I address you as Zangetsu who everyone knows as the fearsome men or as Naruto who is his true identity" she ask as she did she blush again as he saw his face without his face mask he noted how handsome he look and cute with thous whisker marks.

Naruto return the smile at her with his own true smile "when its juts the two of us or with the people I gave permission you may call me by my true name Tia" he said.

Tia nodded "well then thank you for saving me Naruto-kun" she said then blush deep red as he added the kun suffix to his name 'why did I added kun am I starting to like me well he is handsome and his posture suggest someone who was confident but not arrogant hmm maybe I should get to know him better' she thought.

Naruto chuckle a little at her embarrassment "well Tia-_chan_ there is no need to thank me as I was doing what was right after all" Naruto said. Tia blush even more as he added the chan suffix in such an affectionate tone. "I would let you rest but in order to take out Gato I need to ask you why you were imprisoned" Naruto ask.

Tia saw Naruto's demeanor change and nodded "well I was sold to Gato when one of my team betrayed me along with my other comrades but I ask him to spare them in exchange for myself since I didn't want to be harm he agree to spear them since I was his true target then he sold me to Gato since for money but not until he told me his true reason" she stop a bit as she grip harden around Naruto's hand seeing this Naruto told her "if you don't want to continue then that's fine Tia" he said.

Tia lightened her grip then shook her head "thank you but that fine you the other reason was so the rebel forces would lost one of their best fighter and to receive the money Yugura wanted in exchange" she told him about the bloodline purge and how the Yugura wanted to wipe out in his words _tainted blood_ "I was held there for weeks on I would have been rape if it weren't for your anti-rape seal if it weren't for that I would have lost my virginity to thous _vile men_" she spat the last part out as she remember the attempts they did on her while being chain up.

Naruto nodded "thank you for sharing Tia-chan and it also refreshing to hear that my seal works" Naruto stop as he stood up "well I'll leave you for now to rest alight I'll go and inform" but he wasn't able to finish as Tia's hand harden.

Naruto look at her he saw pleading eyes "please I may sound selfish but will stay for tonight as I don't want to be left alone" as she told him about the nightmare she would get from the time she was lock up.

Such as wiping her, humiliating her by covering her with their cum, using her breast thrusting their cock or forcing their cock down her mouth, the only comfort she had was he virginity wasn't taken from her along with the healing seal which heals any damage, illness, or infection she would have receive from there cock.

Naruto saw her pleading look then nodded to her "alight Tia I won't leave until you fine alight I promise" he said in all truthfulness and caring. Naruto then summon a shadow clone to explain to the other of the current information.

Naruto rested beside her as Tia snuggled into his chest while allowing his calm steady heart beat soothe her to sleep. Seeing this Naruto wrap her hands around her in a protective manner as he was thankful that Tsunami gave her some cloth but he could still feel her erect nipple trough the black shirt.

Naruto blush as he felt her large molds that soft yet firm. Akane who saw this decided to tease as she send mental images of him and Tia going at it like rabbits in the heat. This only serve to deepen his blush as it took all the strength he had not to pass out right then and there.

Naruto inwardly curse 'stupid vixen sending me images thous kind of images' he thought but he forgot to cut the mental link **"love you two Naruto-kun and you better not take advantage of that sexy dark skin woman"** she said teasingly while the other two chuckle at Naruto's dismay.

Naruto shook his head before softening his gaze downwards towards the sleeping Tia using his chest as a pillow then smile "she looks beautiful when she look at peace damn them to hell for harming someone as beautiful as her I hope I can sooth her nightmares away" he said softly before closing his eyes allowing sleep to grace him though he miss the smile Tia had as she heard him 'he thinks I'm beautiful and he hopes to make sure I won't experience such nightmare thank you Naruto-kun' she thought as she too succumbs to sleep.

**-End**

**Alight I'm done for now okay you all saw some dark aspect of Naruto of Naruto if you have a problem well that you.**

**Okay next story will be next week Thursday or Friday okay since my exams will be from the 11****th****-17****th**** with 18****th**** being my Christmas party hope you all continue to enjoy and again Happy holidays may it be filled with joy**

**So live long and prosper**


	5. Chapter 5-Liberation part 2 infiltration

Chapter 5-Liberation part 2 infiltration

Human talking-"HI"

Human Thinking-'Hi'

Flashback or Lemons-[Hi]

Technique-Rasengan

None human talking-**"Hi"**

None human thinking-**'Hi'**

Disclaimer-I do not own these two stories aside for my concept.

Anko just finish interrogating the prisoner who's name she wasn't able to ask as he gave into shock then died but not until he spilled the beans on Gato's business operation and base of operation.

The others where outside as they waited for whatever information Anko obtain, thankfully Anko join them upon seeing her Kurenai spoke up "so Anko what does he know about Gato's location" she ask. Anko gave a sour look "well apparently Gato has a heavy fortified fortress his compound has two gates the outer gate which is guarded by high chunin-low jonin missing ninja's, the inner gate which is guarded by low jonin-high jonin, they also a round house shift change so it will be difficult to enter, plus each gate is reinforce so it will be difficult to penetrate" she said.

The other digested the information Anko gave them sneaking in will be difficult, a frontal assault is useless not unless suicidal, and demolition won't be effective. Kiba sigh in frustration as well as the others "well apparently who ever design Gato's security was good along with the construction of the house so what do we do now" he ask

"Well it simple we lure him out into the open" a voice behind them spoke up. They turn around to see the blond with black strips hair leaning against a tree "but how are we suppose to do that Zangetsu-san" ask a pink hair girl that Naruto wasn't able to recognize but from what he could tell she would be annoying.

"Well it simple a men like Gato hides behind his money we take out his source of income and he'll want to know what going on" he stop for a moment as he look toward the purple hair woman "Anko was able to obtain Gato's business operation such as smuggling, human trafficking, and trading we take this out then one of us hands him false information about the location of the people ruining his business that where Zabuza comes in" Naruto finish.

Zabuza raise an eyebrow if he her had one "what am I suppose to so" he ask. "Well it simple since Gato doesn't yet know that you are working with us you could act as our spy to give Gato the false information that's after one week from now" Naruto stop again allowing the others to digest his plan.

Seeing that they got it Naruto continue "but as a precaution you would also obtain information on Gato's base particularly its structures anything that would allow us to enter with a small team and kill him if not well then it will be another blood bath so I suggest you Genins train but if it does come into that well it's up to you to join if you want" he finish referring the last part on the possibility of a huge battle.

The jonin's nodded to his plan he made simple yet effective with a backup plan in case it might now work. The clone then remember something "oh I might as well tell you Zabuza about this apparently Gato's been founding your Mizukage Yugura in his bloodline purge before you ask I got it from the dark skin woman that boss is with" the clone said then puff out of existence having fulfill that task at hand.

Zabuza hearing was furious as the clone told him it's was the slime was founding that bastard of a Kage 'damn that fat piece of shit I'll kill…wait no I can't ruin Naruto's plan or he'll be piss at me' he thought.

The other went back inside ending the day as they would make plans tomorrow. Haku went was about to enter the room where Naruto was staying till a clone stop her "before you go in Haku-chan I have to explain some few things" the clone went on explaining about Tia's experience on the time when she was imprison "and at the end she ask if boss stays with her for tonight" the clone finish.

Haku nodded in understanding on Tia's request 'but if it goes on she might fall in love oh well Akane and Saki will know if her intention are pure' she thought as she retire with the other female members.

The following day Naruto was the first to wake up with a satisfied smirk on his face but we'll get to that later, right now he was feeling something or someone pressing on him, he look down to see Tia who was asleep on top of him 'she must have roll on top of me without even knowing it' Naruto thought while sighing to himself knowing he won't be able to get out of this that and the woman had a vice grip on him.

Naruto made a shadow clone then substitute himself with his clone "let her sleep and when she wakes up tell her of the plan" Naruto instructed his clone. The clone gave a thumb up while giving his creator a smirk since the clone could feel Tia's large firm molds.

Naruto exited the bed room to the kitchen to see Tsunami "hey Tsunami thanks for leading Tia your bed and sorry that we slept over their" he said. Tsunami just gave a smile then nodded "no need to apologies it's the least I can do since your helping me" she said kindly.

Naruto smile under his face mask "well at least let me help you in preparing breakfast I won't take no for an answer it's the least I can do for allowing us to stay in your home" he said turning her words on her. Tsunami just chuckle "very well you can help me set the tables okay" she said.

Naruto made a mock bow "as you wish my lady" he said politely as he summon some shadow clone to get everything set while the original was leaning on the wall "well my clone can handle the table arrangement and I'll handle the cooking Tsunami-_chan_" he said.

Tsunami was about to protest until a clone lifted her up bridal style "sorry Tsunami but today think of it as your day off let boss handle it okay" the clone said. Tsunami only nodded while blushing a bit as she felt the clone's muscles trough the white shirt Naruto worn and the way the clone was carrying her.

Naruto henge his shirt to that of a chef, then unseal a scroll filled with ingredients 'alight let's make them a morning meal to remember' he thought then went to work making breakfast.

While Naruto was making breakfast Tia woke up "well good morning Tia I hope your comfortable" she heard a voice. She sat up only to look down to see she was on top of Naruto. She blush red then got of causing the clone to chuckle "no need to be embarrass Tia you just roll on top of the boss last night when you too were sleeping oh I'm his clone by the way since he didn't want to disturb your _beauty rest not that she needs it_ well his probably at the kitchen well bye-bye Tia-_chan _" the clone said a little seductively before puffing out of existence.

Tia blush even further at what the clone told her 'so he does think I'm beautiful well I already know that but the way he looks at me…' she stop her thought at the smell of something wonderful. Tia got dress in a simple shirt and short pants with a note said _Tia, I took the liberty to have my clone bye you some cloths hope you like them-Naruto._

This cause Tia to smile at how kind Naruto was towards her, after getting dress Tia went to the kitchen to see Naruto finish in preparing breakfast "well good morning Tia sit down the other will be joining us shortly I sure the smell of food will attract them" he said with a smile.

It did happen as soon as Naruto turnaround he found everyone already sitting down with utensils and a droll on their face causing him to sweat drop "okay well eat up everyone we have a long day taking down a tyrant" he said.

The food Naruto prepare were egg, pancakes, bacon, hot dog, butter toast, orange juice, and white rice. Once everyone took a bite their eyes widen how good it taste seeing this Naruto smirk "I take it you all like my cooking" Naruto said while taking a sip of his coffee. They nodded while still eating down the food he prepared this only prompt him to another sweat drop.

"Wow this is great Zangetsu-san" Nanami said while eating down on the pancake he made, "yes I would have to agree Zangetsu-san it does taste great" Kurenai said agreeing to Nanami.

Naruto chuckle "well you should thank my girlfriend Saki-chan and Akane-chan since they push me to learn other things aside being a ninja" Naruto stop for a bit remembering that he still needed to explain to both Anko and Kurenai about his situation "also Anko-san, Kurenai-san I would like to talk to the both of you it concerns yesterday's events since I will be writing down a report about it so after you both eat please see me later okay" he said then left.

[Flashback-inside Naruto's inner world]

Naruto was sitting on a large bolder he made inside his inner world over viewing a stunning waterfalls "it's beautiful isn't it how that waterfall just flows down that river easily without even a care just keeps going" he said to the three persons behind him.

Zangetsu place a hand on his shoulder **"yes it is but Naruto-kun you know what to do"** she stop as Naruto stood up walking towards the edge "yes I do it just how do you think they'll take it" Naruto contemplated.

Akane along with Saki step forwards **"sometimes Naruto-kun there are something's that you don't jump to"** she stop as Saki spoke **"and something's that you do just jump to and hope for the best"** she finish.

Naruto nodded knowing full well that there are truly something's that you just go with and hope to Kami everything will play out well.

[Flashback ends]

Naruto sigh as he was thinking of what to say to the two persons who were now in-front of him "Kurenai-san, Anko-san we have something to discus just wait a moment" Naruto stop as he place some private seals on the door, walls, and finally the window. Anko and Kurenai got curious about the level of privacy sensing this Naruto sigh "let me ask you two something or rather someone you are looking for" he said.

Kurenai stood up at what Naruto said "so you know where Naruto-kun is do you Zangetsu-san if you do please tell us" she said with Anko agreeing with her best friend. Naruto nodded but facing the window "yes but let ask you this what will you do when I tell you" he responded.

Kurenai was about to speak up but Anko cut her off "what do you mean Zangetsu you know exactly what we mean" she wasn't able to finish when Naruto spoke up "yes I know you would take him back to the people he doesn't want to see is that what you want to send him back to the people who he hates and who hates him back Anko" Naruto said calmly.

This time Kurenai spoke up "it's up to him Zangetsu-san if he doesn't want to return then it is up to him but at least tell us so we can talk to him to tell him how much we miss him not just us but other people as well and to tell him how we feel" she said pleadingly.

Naruto sigh heavily "first things I just want to say I'm sorry since Naruto the men you looking for is not in some remote place" he stop as he began to remove his face mask then turn around shocking both women since only one person had thous whisker marks "since I'm right here…hey Anko, Kurenai been awhile huh and I'm sorry I didn't tell both you yesterday I understand if you're mad at me since I kept my identity so do what you have to do" Naruto finished.

Time seems to stop around both women trying to get the realization down. The person who for so long was just right there since the first day the meet at the lake clearing yesterday. The first to get of their shock was Anko who was walking closer to Naruto.

Naruto saw Anko walk towards him; he knew he was going to get a slap on the face or even a punch since he kept his identity form them, but what he didn't expect was a soft lips on his. Anko was kissing him a hundred question was running through his brain but that all seems to melt as Anko continue to kiss him. So he just gave in to his instincts and kiss back.

A full minute pass and they separate but just before he could recover another set of lips enclose his own, this time it was Kurenai who was kissing him like Anko her lips were soft he could just tell from both of their kiss it was their first time, so like earlier he just kiss back.

Both separate for lack of air and Naruto was in a daze for a moment till he finally got his baring then spoke up "I thought that both you would slap me or a punch but I never expect a kiss so um…not that I didn't enjoy the kiss but I'm confuse" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Both women giggle at his confuse and decided to let him know "well first of we are a bit mad that you hid your identity from us I mean common I confess right in-front of you" Anko sated "but you have your reasons for not telling us with the mission, saving thous women which I proud that you took the time to do that, and with what's going on, but what important that you did" Kurenai finish.

Naruto stood there gaping like fish "well I guess I won't look a gifted horse in the mouth as the saying goes but I'm just happy I was able to reveal myself to both of you at least" he said.

Both women nodded "so Naruto-kun tell us why did you join Kumo you do know what happen between two of our village with them" Kurenai ask. Naruto chuckle a bit "well to be fair it did happen under the third Raikage rule but all that change with A being the new Raikage so it cool now" he simply put.

Kurenai nodded since last they heard the third Raikage was overthrown by the fourth Raikage who happens to be their fourth Hokage's rival back in the war. Then Kurenai suddenly remember something "by the way what's this about several girlfriends care to tell us Naruto-kun" her tone sounded very dangerous that held a promise of pain behind it.

Naruto gulp a bit "well it actually six well eight counting both of you if you want" he stop a bit "well of course we are if that kiss meant anything unless if Naru-kun is feeling a little _playful_" Anko said adding her very seductive tone on the last part.

This cause Naruto to blush as he knew what she meant "um ya I know I love the both you, ever since my life back in Konoha you two were one of my most precious person Anko with your playful attitude when you would help me prank thous people who hated and Kurenai with your calm attitude always know when to make me smile it both one of the quality I like about the both of you" he said with a smile which cause both women to blush at his praises.

Naruto sigh as he knew they need to get the plan in motion if they want to take down Gato and liberate the wave. Naruto put his face mask back on much to the irk of the two women not being able to see his full handsome face oh well they just have to be content with his oceanic blue eyes "well we have a long day ahead of us since we are planning on taking down Gato" he reminded the two women.

Later that day Naruto explain his plan to the other they agree that this plan was effective but the first part rely on how well Zabuza can act out his part but since Haku was with him this won't take long. But just before Zabuza left Naruto handed him a seal and whisper the mechanics of the seal which got Zabuza to grin like a madmen.

Zabuza and Haku arrive at the location where Gato would meet them. Soon enough that slim of a men reveal himself "so if you're here meaning the job is done and the bridge builder is dead" said the soon dead men.

Haku resisted the urged to kill him right now but she would let her Naruto handle it since the first part of the plan required them to play along.

[Flashback]

Everyone gather at the living room as per request of Naruto "alight since everyone is here I'll explain my plan to take down Gato" he simply said. Naruto then look at Haku and Zabuza "okay first is infiltration Zabuza Haku both of you will infiltrate Gato's compound to get us a lay out of the whole area I've device a seal that would do just that" he stop then handed Zabuza a small seal.

"Place the seal on the ground and it will make a chakra sonar that will transfer the compounds layout in this map hear" he stop then shown them a blank piece of paper "after the seal finishes we should have a full map of Gato's compound such as trap, armory, treasury, prison cell, etc but your part won't stop their" he said.

"When you meet Gato you will inform him of the Konoha ninja hear and by now he would know his right hand men has been kill which he will assume to the wok of the Konoha ninja which will prompt him to hire someone to take them out this is where you will introduce me" he stop letting them digest the information.

Then he continue "you aside from killing him we will take out his whole business infrastructure such as his shipments, drug trade, and any information on where his keeping the women he force into working for him" he stop letting the gravity of how important the first part of his plan is "this all work on how well you sell it Zabuza and you as well Haku" Naruto finish.

[Flashback ends]

Zabuza step forward "no he isn't the old men hired three of Konoha's top jonin Kakashi of the Sharingan, Kurenai genjutsu mistress of Konoha, and Anko snake mistress of Konoha I was able to hold them off but I had no other choice but to regroup and left" he simply said.

Gato was piss at this even more since yesterday when the news of one of his business was destroy along with his right hand men being missing but since Zabuza gave the information about the Konoha ninja he assume it was them who cause it "damn them so they are the ones who's been interfering in business and I have to assume they the one who took out my whore house" he said.

It amuse both Haku and Zabuza how well Naruto predicted Gato would react "well if you want I could contact an associate of mine you would know him by his name the black blade, the black angle and so-on but you know him by the name Zangetsu" he simply said.

Like a moth staring at a fire Gato was instantly smiled at the presumption on having someone of his clabber working for him "hehe well why don't we first go back to my compound to discuss this matter first the go ahead and contact Zangetsu that will show them not to mess with me" he finish laughing like a madman not knowing he just sign his downfall.

**-End**

**Author-hehe sorry but I have to cut hear since I want to make this into an ark story but I won't get too much into it so you'll just have to wait.**

**Also to thous who know me for my first story Naruto of the mask less chapter 11 I gave a preview of one of my future story here let me show to thous who don't know about it with a little editing since this is not the finish product so to say.**

Naruto was staring at his mother with so much hate in his eyes and letting so much KI the whole room felt heavy "I thought you were dead and you were alive all this time did you know how much alone I was always cry wanting to know if my parent ever love me did you know they called you a whore for giving birth to a demon and did you know I was stab, burn, bit, and cut well do you" he spat out Kushina only looking in shock of the piece of information.

"Well let me show you" he rip his shirt of and they all gasp as they saw scars and a deep burn mark that says demon on it along with cuts throughout his upper body

"I'm sorry I didn't know they told me you had died along with your father if I had know I would have never left you please just give me another chance" she said only to received a slap on the face and was knock to the ground she look up and saw his eyes were red slit like a fox.

"Bullshit you could have made sure I was instead you believe the word of some people that I was dead. Well they were right I did die but on my eleven birthday when a certain woman who I thought had similar burden betray me and the old men lie to me of pretending that I had no parents" he stop then turn around away from Kushina.

He tilted his head back to her then spoke again "that day I died but I was reborn into someone who hold two of the most powerful elements light and darkness so today I drop the last name Uzumaki to be only be known as Naruto the boy whose parents left him" he stop then turn his attention to the companion of his "Now come along Haku Zabuza as you promise in showing me another Uzumaki I will help you both end this war" Naruto finish.

He was about to leave only to be stop by Kushina "please Sochi don't leave me please let me stay by your side I'll do anything" she pleaded to him. Naruto turn around a gaze upon her eyes to see if she was telling the truth "no I can no longer see you as a mother I grown up without a need of a parent but you truly want to be my side and will do anything" he said.

"Yes anything as long as I can be by your side and make amends" she said Naruto was on her side and whisper something to her and her eyes widen "do that and you may be at my side and we could restart things I will wait until the end of the week" he said then left

A week has pass since then Naruto was able to kill Yugura whit his Yin Release dark ball rasengan it was night time as he made his way to the tent he saw Kushina in her night gown "so have you made your decision Kushina" he ask with an emotionless tone.

She turn around and Naruto saw her wearing a black lace bra and sting panties "yes I have" she said and walk towards Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips and place his hand on her breast and pussy.

**Okay that I will release my fifth story after I updated at least 10 chapters with my three other story and a few chapter on a re-write on my first story lastly I have remove the notice since it is no longer needed**

**Well that's all and five more day till Christmas and then another wait for new years so have a good one everyone bye.**


	6. Not a chapter just a greeting to all my

Not a chapter just a greeting to all my readers so without a further a dew

**Happy New Year-From you're truly and may it be a safe yet fun new year.**

**So don't over drink much fifty to sixty bottle should be fine ;)**

**Fire works well just a couple of six boxes filled with should be fine right.**

**And finally Thanks for all the Favorites, Follow, and Review **

**Bye and hello 2014**


End file.
